


Company Christmas Party

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pinning, cute ambrollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: A company party brings our two boys together.





	Company Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins.

Dean didn’t do parties unless there was a guarantee that he’d be getting blackout drunk and wake up in some random position. He did, however, do things that Seth explicitly has begged him to attend. It was December and the final match of the year had just ended, and that meant that the holiday party that The Authority was throwing would be in full swing in no time. Dean, Seth, and Roman were in the locker room changing out of their ring gear and heading off to shower and get dressed in regular street clothes. Dean didn’t typically like showering off in the public locker rooms, but he didn’t really have a choice in the matter. He had to focus extra hard on his tasks and not on the very naked Seth that was only a shower stall away from him. Once the three men were showered and dried and dressed, they made their way to where the holiday party was taking place.

“Man, can’t we just dip and celebrate our break with some beers and comfortable clothes?” Dean complained as they walked.

Roman chuckled, “It’s only a couple hours, you’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, come on, Dean. It’s Christmas time, get in the holiday spirit!” Seth exclaimed and poked at Dean’s side, a smile on his face. 

“I don’t really  _ do _ the holiday spirit, Seth,” Dean grumbled, but fought back the grin on his face as he watched Seth bounce around. It was impossible for Dean to look at Seth and not fall slightly more in love with him every time.

“Just get through this and then you’re home free,” Roman said and leaned in closer, “Just do it for Seth, you know how much he loves the holidays.”

Dean looked at Roman as if he had three heads, “I don’t do anything  _ for  _ Seth, okay? This is strictly for the purpose of seeing people get tipsy and act a fool so I can have blackmail,” Dean said. Roman gave him a look but Dean just shot him a glare. Dean had feelings for Seth, he couldn’t deny it, but he worked hard to hide it. Roman, however, knew Dean better than most people and was well aware of the crush Dean was harboring for Seth. As they walked, Dean tried but horribly failed at not staring at Seth’s ass as they walked. The jeans fit him just right and it was extremely distracting.

“Hey, there you guys are!” Jimmy Uso exclaimed as the three entered the stadium center. The holiday party was being held in and around the ring. Inside the ring, a little DJ booth was set up where some people were dancing. Along one side was a bunch of tables lined up filled with food and drinks. The three friends wandered, talking to superstars and eating and drinking the provided food and beverages. As the night wound on, Hunter brought out the good stuff and finally the alcohol was flowing. What did people go to company holiday parties for if not the hilarity of coworkers getting drunk and doing embarrassing things?

“Dean, hey Dean come on! We’re getting a picture!” Seth excitedly exclaimed. He was a few drinks in, and although Seth could handle his liquor fairly well, it was obvious that the alcohol was getting to him. He dragged Dean over to where everyone was getting ready for the picture and found Roman to stand next to. Dean begrudgingly placed his arms around his two best friends and smiled for the picture.

“Now a fun one!” Bayley exclaimed from somewhere up front. Dean was never good with those, he never knew what to do. His dilemma was solved, however, when he felt a pair of lips press against his cheek. The look of shock that spread across his face was genuine, as was the pink pigment that began creeping across his face. The group broke apart and went back to mingling, but Dean was glued in place. The lips had belonged to Seth, there was no doubt about that.

“Dean, are you okay?” Seth asked, his hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

“You kissed me. On the cheek, you kissed me,” Dean said in shock.

Seth just laughed, “Sure did. I thought it was about time one of us made a move on the other,” Seth said.

“Clearly, you’ve had way more than I thought,” Dean said and waived off Seth’s comments. He went to walk off and excuse himself to the bathroom but Seth rushed around to stand in front of Dean.

“I stopped drinking about an hour ago. I’m one of the soberest people in this room, Dean,” Seth assured him. 

Dean’s mouth just fell open in shock, “You mean you-”

“Know you have a crush on me? Of course, I do, man. You’re one of my best friends, you think I haven’t caught on?” Seth said with a rather cocky smile.

Dean was stunned to silence, then a thought occurred to him, “Wait, you said it was time for one of us to make a move, so that means-”

“Yeah, dummy, I have a thing for you too. Roman said it was pretty obvious, but I guess not obvious enough,” he said, smiling from ear to ear. 

“I - I don’t even, I don’t-” Dean stammered.

Seth laughed and closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Dean’s. Dean stood in shock for a moment before he kissed him back. “God, you’re cute when you’re speechless,” Seth said after he broke the kiss. Dean just breathed out a laugh and dropped his forehead against Seth. The shock had knocked the wind out of Dean and he found that he needed to catch his breath. “You’re even cuter when you’re breathless,” Seth said.

“What can I say, you take my breath away?” Dean said shyly.

Seth picked up his head, a mischevious smirk on his lips, “Just how breathless can I make you, I wonder,” he pondered aloud.

“I think we should find out,” Dean said dangerously, his eyes getting dark at the thought of Seth in such a sexual way. Seth’s smirk widened and he grabbed Dean’s hand, pulling him from the party area. On their way out, they passed by Roman who was talking with The Usos, Nia, and Braun.

“Hey, where are you two off to?” Roman called after them.

“Nowhere!” Seth called back. He threw a smile Roman’s way and continued to pull Dean along behind him. They heard Roman laugh as they exited.


End file.
